Invading Pervertedness
by KissMyAsymptote
Summary: Miroku tries his hardest to lend a concerned ear without thinking perverted thoughts... obviously it doesn't work. MirokuKagome oneshot


I don't own Inuyasha. I just like to play.

If you arn't over 17, don't read this. You have been warned!

If you were offended by Janet Jackson's boob, then don't read this :)

---

Miroku walked into the clearing, hearing sobs from a figure in the dark. _Kagome? _His feet crossed the terrain to the log she sat on. He crouched down behind her.

"Kagome?" He questioned softly, _who did this to her?_

She jumped a bit, and started to stand. Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"I'm fine! I j-just.. fell." She stated lamely.

Miroku looked for wounds and saw none. "Kagome, tell me." His voice was firm, but gentle. _It wouldn't do to scare her off._

She took a shuddering breath. "I-Inu-yasha... I-I told h-him that I.. How could I have been so stupid?" She whispered, berating herself. Miroku turned her around and gathered her up in his arms, letting her sob into his chest. He had expected to have to press the issue further, but she seemed to really want to tell him what had happened. Had she offered herself? _No you hentai, Kagome wouldn't do that!_

He let her calm, her sniffles muffled in his chest. "What happened?" He asked, turning her face up towards his with his hand on her chin. Her face flared up red, signaling to him that it _obviously_ was sexual in nature. _Must you always think like that? _He asked himself. _Yes_ was the answer. The now 18 year old Kagome held his gaze as though wanting to say through her eyes what had happened. She was too mortified to speak.

"Okay..." Miroku started, trying to make this just a bit easier on her. "So you talked to Inuyasha."

She nodded, and looked away. He grabbed her chin and forced her eyes back to his. He knew she wanted to tell someone, _needed_ someone to talk to. He probed her eyes for answers, she appeared... ashamed? Hurt? Yes.. and also... she looked lost.

"Was it about your relationship with him?" His kept his voice firm, yet understanding.

She nodded again, her eyes closing as another tear slipped out. His hand on her chin tightened slightly, willing her eyes open again. She complied. _Good girl!_

"Did it involve -" He hesitated, not wishing to cause her more pain, but knowing she _needed _someone to know, to understand, to tell her that it wasn't her fault. "Kikyo?"

She shook her head, Kikyo had been gone for a year now, Inuyasha had seemed to be beyond his grief.

"Kagome, Tell me. I can't help you if you don't." _Or comfort you_, his mind helpfully suggested.

She paused, seemed to want to just start crying. She rapidly forced words from her mouth, "I told him I loved him." She searched his face, _looking for.. what exactly? _He refocused his mind back to Kagome. He could tell there was more.

"What else?"

She turned pink again as she fumbled for words, "I.. k-kissed h-him."

Miroku felt like yanking his hair out, but didn't move his hand from her chin. _It's like pulling teeth! _He swore in his head. He mentally sighed, _the things I do for women._

"And?" He prodded.

"He rejected me, he pushed me away! Stared at me! Told me I was a fool for believing that he and I could ever be together!" She pushed away to start sobbing again. Miroku didn't let her, his arm around her shoulders kept her from moving, she had ripped her chin from his grip. He tangled his right hand through her hair from the nape of her neck, not hurting her, but just using her hair to hold her still. _Ahhh if she was but willing... _his mind sighed at this embrace.

"He is a fool Kagome... though Inuyasha must of had his reasons." The only thing Miroku could grasp was that Inuyasha thought he didn't deserve Kagome. Inuyasha had been told his whole life that he would taint the people he loved. Miroku assumed that Inuyasha, in his tortured mind, thought he would taint Kagome, and strove to protect her from the stigma of being with a hanyou. Miroku knew that Inuyasha cared, hell,_ loved _Kagome. _That must be it!_ Miroku thought hopefully as he stared at the tortured girl. _Damn, she's just_ _so close..._ his hand itched a bit.

"No... I'm the fool, to believe..." She paused. Miroku started to cut in but she kept going, "All my friends tell me how wonderful it is, how fun, how pleasurable, how _freeing_..." She kept on, as if stopping would cause her to lose her train of thought. "It's not as big of a deal as I make it out to be, if it's with the right person they said. It's normal to think about it anyways, right?" Not waiting for an answer she continued. "I'm ready, and I thought the best person to be with is someone you love, so I thought the only thing holding Inuyasha and I back was the fact that neither of us ever said anything. I took a chance... and I was wrong..." She started to sob softly, "Am I that bad?"

Miroku crushed her to his chest, "Don't ever think like that Kagome. Don't let Inuyasha doing something as stupid as letting you go make you feel that way." Then everything filtered through his brain that she had said before asking him that foolish question. _She did offer herself!_ Miroku reminded himself that next time he saw Inuyasha he would hit him over the head with his staff, _and hard_ _too._

"_You_ think I'm at least... cute?" Woah, a loaded question. Miroku thought hard about his answer and then decided to hell with it. _I may be thinking with the wrong head here._

"You are a very desirable woman Kagome, Inuyasha is a fool." Miroku's voice grew huskier, the position he held Kagome in was really starting to get to him. _There's only so long I can last._ He started to weave his fingers through her hair a little bit more. He didn't miss the shocked expression that covered her face as she realized their proximity to each other. _Took her long enough,_ Miroku thought. Though he knew Kagome really was that innocent. _Or I'm just that much of a hentai. _Miroku decided that he was going to go with Kagome being innocent.

Kagome made a little squeak and tried to move, Miroku held her in place, noticing that she didn't try _too_ hard to get away. Miroku leaned down to her ear, "I can prove to you Kagome, how desirable you are." He heard her gasp, and she shifted. Miroku smiled, he was definitely affecting her.

"B-but, what about Sango?" She grabbed for an excuse.

"I have no promises to her until after we defeat Naraku." He answered smoothly, his body screaming at him for release with a woman, it had been so long... it didn't help that Kagome was actually _considering_ this. A small part of his brain pushed to the forefront of his mind for a nanosecond, _she's not in the right frame of mind! _She had just spilled her guts to him, and she was in a very vulnerable emotional state.

"So you can make no promises to me." Miroku suppressed a sigh. _Ahh thwarted again._ There was no way he was going to get anything from Kagome with his answer.

"No."

"Good." Her answer surprised him. No, not surprised, absolutely _stunned_ him. _Did she just...? This is KAGOME, and she just... _his thoughts were cut off as she kissed him. It was shy and feather-like. He thought her answer had stunned him, this absolutely _floored_ him. It seemed two minds were fighting each other in his body, one screaming out to him that this was _Kagome_, and she was_ not_ in the right state of mind.

Alas, one head was receiving much more blood and oxygen at the moment, and it decided it was going to have a victory dance of it's very own.

Miroku deepened the kiss as he felt her submit under his touch, his caresses.

Miroku's left hand slowly but steadily moved down the front of her shirt, making sure to touch all that she had to offer in it's path. His hands snaked over her neck, grazed her breasts, trailed down her belly, and finally came to rest under the hem of her shirt. His right hand stayed splayed out on the side of her face, his thumb moving circles overher cheek. He felt her gasp and shudder to each of his touches, bringing her new sensations that were entirely too good. Each time she shivered, he wanted to make her do it again. With slow deliberate motions, he laid her out on the soft grass, never once taking his mouth off hers. He didn't really want to give her time to think at all.

When his mouth moved from hers, it was to strategically manuver her clothing over her head. He mentally patted himself on the back when he realized that he hadn't had any trouble with the foreign shirt. Happily he leaned back to her, retaking her mouth. Her tentative kisses slowly becoming hungrier as he went on, tongues dancing in a tango only meant for them. His hands slipped down to the strange clothing that covered her breasts.

Miroku slowly, patiently kissed his way down her neck, across her pulse point, noting that he would go back to that spot when he heard her moans. He went further down, if only to get a better look at that damn clothing. His hand slid around the edges of her strange undershirt, reaching around to her back. _Aha! There it is!_ Miroku thought as he felt both sides of the clasp. With one hand the garment fell open and he praised Buddha for his luck.

When his hand covered her bare breast, she hadher most violent shudder yet, and so he followed his hand with his mouth, and was rewarded with her husky moans. His hand slid down to her skirt, moved over the fabric down her thighs. His hand stopped when it reached her knees, then started to make the return trip. Her breathing increased when his hand moved closer to her center. She arched her hips at his touch, and he pulled away as she whimpered at the loss. His hand reappeared at the hem of her skirt, and then slowly pulled off both skirt and undergarmet at one time. She lifted her bottom to help him ease them off. He sat back and just looked at her, really looked at her. _Beautiful. _He resisted the urge to jump her then and there.

"Kagome.. you're so beautiful, so... breathtaking..." He breathed at her and watched her face turn red. _Oh how I so enjoy making women blush, _and Miroku noted with some surprise that her breasts blushed also. _How interesting._

He then moved back up and reclaimed her mouth. Then suddenly, she was pushing him. Miroku sat back on his knees, very confused, _I thought she was loving this! _Then he realized she had pushed him back only to try to figure out his clothes. She sat up and put her hands on the folds of his garments. He met her eyes, and realized she was getting frustrated with his clothes. He slid out of them with practiced ease and started tolean towards her again, but stopped when her hand touched his chest. It was the barest of touches, but he held still for her, watching her face as she gazed at her own hand trailing paths on his chest. _How long can I take this?_ And yet he still held still for her, her caresses getting firmer more confident. He groaned as her hands gained pressure on his skin, and she stopped. When she glanced sharply at him, he realized she thought she had done something wrongwhen sheheard him.

"Kagome..." His voice thick. She didn't let him finish when she realized she _hadn't _done anything wrong at all. Her hands dipped lower, over his belly button, lower... _Oh gods_... he thought as he grabbed her hands, and pushed her gently back into the grass. _I've never had a woman as bold as her during their first time. _He kissed her again, making her arch. He straddled over her, hands on either side of her shoulders. He positioned one knee between her legs, then wedged the other in, and quickly spread her knees apart. She broke the kiss with a gasp of surprise. He wanted to chuckle, _all virgins seem to gasp like that. _At that thought, Miroku paused above her, staring into her eyes, _Kagome... a virgin... can I take this from her? _

Kagome seemed to see his internal argument, and pulled him down to her mouth once more, and he lowered himself down, skin to skin, letting her revel in the feel for a few minutes before he went further. Her hands on his back, tracing patterns as she reached down to smooth over his butt and he felt like he was going to loose it, he backed up minutely and pressed himself to her entrance, and she stopped her roaming hands. She was breathing hard, too hard, she was going to hyperventilate. _Is she really ready?_ He wondered.

Miroku moved his mouth to her ear, "Kagome, calm down, trust me."

He waited for her to calm, her breathing still hard, but better. He waited a bit too long he supposed, when he felt her push up to him, and he felt her, and oh was she ready.. He slid his right arm behind her shoulders around her back, and he propped himself up on his left arm to watch her face. _I want her to feel as little pain as possible. _

His forehead touched hers, as he slowly pushed in. Her arms flew around his shoulders for support. He stopped agonizingly and whispered his apology in her ear before quickly thrusting once. Her cry came expectedly. _She's so tight!_ He fought to stay still for her, and when he felt she was going to be alright, he tested by moving slowly once. She groaned, so he did it again. When she groaned pain free for the second time, feeling her wrapped around him, he slowed. Moving slow, methodically, her cries increased. She pressed into him and he moaned along with her.

Miroku grew into a lustful haze, focused only on the beautiful woman beneath him. He increased pace as her cries increased. Pleasure rolled off of him in waves, and he wrapped himself in the sounds Kagome made. He soon heard his name being called in the heat of climax, and he called hers when he thrust harshly into her in the last shuddering moments.

He started to collapse on top of her in exhaustion, but held himself mostly up, his head in the crook of her neck. He caught his breath after a few minutes and pulled his head back. Kagome was not looking him in the eye, _not a good sign. _Reality had crashed down upon them, he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him

"Kagome.. Kagome look at me." He pressured. They needed to talk now, not later. She should not be ashamed of this, he would not have her hurt by this. _Besides, _he thought, _this position is quite nice._

She glanced at him, she was scared. "What have I done?" She breathed.

"Kagome, do not regret this, what has come to pass cannot be changed." He kept her eyes on his own. "Regreting will only make you look upon this with bad memories." He gave a small smile to cheer her up, "Did you not enjoy it? You know I may not take kindly if this is to be a bad memory."

She laughed softly and turneda nice shade ofred, "You're right Miroku. I don't want this to be a bad memory either." She paused and turned even redder, "and... I did enjoy it."

Miroku bent his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips._ I wonder_, he mused, _is it bad if I want to do it again?_

"Miroku?" She was hesitant.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice smooth.

"Thank you." She whispered. He bent down and kissed her neck. _With Kagome, it would not be a bad thing to do it again._

"And Miroku?" She was firmer sounding this time. _Uh oh..._

"Yes?"

"Get off of me."

"Yes Kagome." He answered as he sighed, he moved off of her. She stood to get her clothes.

_Yes, I am _that_ good, _he thought as he watched her get dressed, her face flushing from time to time as she remembered. _Then_ he wondered if Kagome really was going to be alright.

_Yes_, he thought, _I really am a hentai_.

-------

A/N - I found it only fitting that Miroku, of all people would be able to get a bra off one handed on the first try. tee hee. I promise I'll get better at writing lemons.

It's amazing what children can do to rush a first project along. Anda hubby wanting the computer to play with his fantasy football... I swear I'm surrounded by children!

Well there you have it, my first fanfiction.. be nice. I'm meek.


End file.
